starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:EduardoArizpe/Artículos
Esta es una página de los artículos creados y mayormente modificados por EduardoArizpe Acontecimientos Años *6 ABY *7 ABY *9 DBY *11 ABY *12 ABY *14 ABY *16 DBY *17 ABY *18 DBY *22 DBY *23 DBY *28 ABY *31 DBY *32 DBY *34 ABY *38 ABY *42 ABY *47 ABY *48 ABY *49 ABY *54 ABY *59 ABY *61 ABY *62 ABY *66 ABY *69 ABY *77 ABY *80 ABY *84 ABY *86 ABY *93 ABY *101 ABY *131 ABY *161 ABY *400 ABY *501 ABY *832 ABY *6.000 ABY *7.977 ABY *36.453 ABY *C.R.C. *Era de la Alta República *Era de la Resistencia *Era Media de la Antigua República *Estación de polvo *Gran Paz Conflictos *Apagones obligatorios en Coruscant *Arrestos en Christophsis *Arrestos senatoriales *Asalto a Vizsla Keep 09 *Asalto en Mygeeto *Asedio de Grange *Asedio de Mandalore *Asedio de Saleucami *Asesinato de Quarsh Panaka *Ataque a Haidoral Prime *Ataque a la base del cielo de Bergon *Ataque a la célula Separatista de Coruscant *Ataque a la flota de Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ataque a la gente Confederada *Ataque a Mahrance *Ataque a Nakadia *Ataque a Phindar *Ataque a un Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente *Ataque al aerotren Imperial *Ataque al Escuadrón Fénix (3 ABY) *Ataque al Hogar Brillante *Ataque al Palacio de Jabba *Ataque contra droides interrogadores Imperiales *Ataque contra un transporte de tropas de la República *Ataque en Calderos *Ataque al Templo Jedi *Ataque en un crucero de la República *Ataque en un sector no identificado *Ataque furtivo a Roche *Ataques en el sector Arkanis *Atraco a un tren de la Primera Orden *Atraco en Vandor *Batalla cerca de Dorin *Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida *Batalla con el Escuadrón Fénix *Batalla de Aargonar (Guerras Clon) *Batalla de Abregado *Batalla de Allst Prime *Batalla de Bamayar *Batalla de Bothawui *Batalla de Ciudad Dac *Batalla de Ciudad Grial *Batalla de Ciudad Jedha *Batalla de Coruscant *Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Jedi-Sith) *Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Sith) *Batalla de Dantooine (Guerras Clon) *Batalla de Dathomir *Batalla de Devaron *Batalla de Falleen *Batalla de Felucia (Asedios del Borde Exterior) *Batalla de Florrum *Batalla de Geonosis *Batalla de Haruun Kal *Batalla de Horain *Batalla de Kadavo *Batalla de Kamino *Batalla de Kashyyyk *Batalla de Khorm *Batalla de Kiros *Batalla de Kuat *Batalla de la Isla Ansett *Batalla de la luna de Rishi *Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida *Batalla de la Torre *Batalla de Lola Sayu *Batalla de los Años Perdidos *Batalla de Malastare *Batalla de Mimban *Batalla de Mokivj *Batalla de Mon Cala *Batalla de Murkhana *Batalla de Nal Kapok *Batalla de Orto Plutonia *Batalla de Patitite Pattuna *Batalla de Quell *Batalla de Ringo Vinda *Batalla de Ryloth *Batalla de Saleucami *Batalla de Sarrish *Batalla de Scipio *Batalla de Takodana (Jedi vs Sith) *Batalla de Teth *Batalla de Tibrin *Batalla de Umbara *Batalla de un planeta no identificado (Tholme y Ventress) *Batalla de Zanbar *Batalla del Pozo de Escoria *Batalla del sistema Ryndellia *Batalla en Carlac *Batalla en Jedha *Batalla en la Estación Arkax *Batalla en Lokori *Batalla en Mantooine *Batalla en Mrinzebon *Batalla en Ord Mantell *Batalla por Anaxes *Batalla sobre planeta no identificado *Bloqueo de Ryloth *Bloqueo del sector Quellor *Boda de Lyra y Galen Erso *Bombardeo al hangar del Templo Jedi *Bombardeo de la capilla memorial *Bombardeo de la red de distribución de energía central de Coruscant *Bombardeo en el Templo Jedi *Bombardeo en Kalevala *Bombardeo en los astilleros de Kuat *Campaña de Berch Teller *Campaña de Bracca *Campaña de Coyerti *Campaña de Pasa Novo *Campaña del Malevolencia *Campaña en Salient *Captura de Ahsoka Tano *Captura de Cato Neimoidia *Captura de Eeth Koth *Captura de Even Piell *Captura de Galen Erso *Captura de Moregi *Carrera entre Kazuda Xiono y Torra Doza *Carrera por el Tesoro Perdido del Conde Dooku *Cataclismo del planeta natal de los b'ankora *Cataclismo mandaloriano *Catástrofe de Mokivj *Caza de Fennec Shand *Caza de Jocasta Nu *Celebración de la erradicación de la Orden Jedi *Ceremonia de dedicación a la estatua de Bail Organa *Ceremonia Jedi no identificada *Cien Años de Oscuridad *Cisma de Antar 4 *Clásica de la Plataforma *Código Yavin *Complot de asesinato a Padmé Amidala *Complot de asesinato a Satine Kryze *Conferencia de estrategia de la República *Conferencia de paz Confederación-República *Conferencia de Refugiados en Alderaan *Conflicto de Entruvia *Conflicto Jedi–Zygerriano *Confrontación en Orondia *Confrontación en Teth *Confrontación en Toydaria *Conquista de Kaller *Conspiración del mercado negro mandaloriano *Conversaciones de paz entre el Imperio y la República *Crisis de rehenes del Senado *Crisis Separatista *Cruzadas mandalorianas *Defensa de Cato Neimoidia *Defensa de las regiones polares del sur *Defensa de Maridun *Destrucción de Ciudad Jedha *Destrucción de Kijimi *Destrucción de la base de almacenamiento de suministros Separatista *Destrucción de la Estación Médica HCTFF2 de Felucia *Destrucción de una ciudad por Momin *Destrucción del puesto de escucha de Vanqor *Destrucción del Templo Jedi de Ledeve *Devastación de Ubduria *Día de la Exigencia de Leia Organa *Día de la Vida *Disputa fronteriza en Ansion *Disturbios de verano de Ryloth *Duelo en Bilzen *Duelo en el espaciopuerto del Borde Exterior no identificado *Duelo en el Templo Jedi *Duelo en Oosalon *Duelo en Tatooine *Emboscada en el Garra del Buitre *Emboscada en el sistema Coruscant *Era de los Sith *Escape de Abafar *Escape de Ciudad Tipoca *Escape de Geonosis *Escape de la Aguja *Escape de la base militar de la República *Escape de la Gran Instalación Médica de la República *[[Escape del Coloso|Escape del Coloso]] *Escaramuza a bordo del Coronet *Escaramuza a bordo del TB-73 *Escaramuza en Ciudad Bel *Escaramuza en Concordia *Escaramuza en Felucia *Escaramuza en Florrum *Escaramuza en Imvur *Escaramuza en Kardoa *Escaramuza en la luna de Drazkel *Escaramuza en la luna selvática no identificada *Escaramuza en los muelles de Sundari *Escaramuza en Lotho Menor *Escaramuza en Naboo *Escaramuza en Oktaro *Escaramuza en Orto Plutonia *Escaramuza en Pasaana *Escaramuza en Savareen *Escaramuza en Sorgan *Escaramuza en Theed *Escaramuza en Thrad *Escaramuza en Vanqor *Escaramuza en Wasskah *Escaramuza sobre Raydonia *Evacuación de Paucris Major *Excavación de Dallenor *Festival de la Luz *Festival de los Ancestros *Funeral de CT-1157 *Funeral de las víctimas del bombardeo del Templo Jedi *Funeral de Obi-Wan Kenobi *Funeral de Onaconda Farr *Funeral de Steela Gerrera *Funeral de Tu-Anh *Gran Azote de Malachor *Gran Sequía *Gran Tiempo de Paz *Guerra Abiertos-Cerrados *Guerra civil Balith *Guerra civil mandaloriana (Guerras Clon) *Guerra Civil Onderoniana *Guerra en un planeta no identificado (sistema Vagadarr) *Guerra Jedi-Sith *Guerra Mandaloriana-Jedi *Guerra Sith (Antigua República) *Guerras Corsarias *Guerras geonosianas *Impuesto del agua *Incidente de Carida *Incidente de la Bestia Zillo *[[Incursión en el Coloso|Incursión en el Coloso]] *[[Incursión en el Crisol|Incursión en el Crisol]] *Incursión en el laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi *Incursión en el Palacio de placer de Ziro el Hutt *Incursión en la estación de transferencia Cybloc *Incursión en un carguero Imperial *Incursión en una célula rebelde sospechosa *Infiltración en los Partisanos *Iniciativa de paz Confederación-República *Instrumentos Imperiales de Rendición *Insurgencia de Onderon *Insurgencia de Ryloth *Insurrección en Yalbec Prime *Insurrecciones Malkhani *Intentos de asesinato contra la duquesa Satine *Invasión de Scipio *Investigación de un carguero clase G *Juicio de Ahsoka Tano *Karee Blockade Clutch *La Asamblea *La Asamblea (Guerras Clon) *Levantamiento contra la Primera Orden *Levantamiento en Ciudad Nube *Levantamiento en Endor *Levantamiento en Jakku *Levantamiento en Raada *Liberación de Coruscant (Guerra Jedi-Sith) *Liberación de Erso *Liberación de Nakadia *Liberación de Sullust *Masacre de Antar *Masacre de Devaron *Masacre en Raydonia *Masacre en Tehar *Misión a Absanz *Misión a Aleen *Misión a Bardotta *Misión a Batuu *Misión a Batuu (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Bray *Misión a Carnelion IV *Misión a Cato Neimoidia *Misión a Ciudad Thune *Misión a Dallenor *Misión a Eadu *Misión a Florrum *Misión a Garel *Misión a Glee Anselm *Misión a Horuz *Misión a Iego *Misión a Inusagi *Misión a Jedha *Misión a Kaller *Misión a Kef Bir *Misión a Kijimi *Misión a la Colonia del Glaciar Sinta *Misión a la Estación Black Stall *Misión a la Estación Skytop *Misión a la Estación Tellik Cuatro *Misión a la Estación Theta Black *Misión a la luna del río de Al'doleem *Misión a la nave insignia de Aut-O *Misión a la Torre Doza *Misión a Lotho Menor *Misión a Malachor *Misión a Merj *Misión a Mortis *Misión a Mustafar (Guardia de la Muerte) *Misión a Mustafar (Skywalker y Tano) *Misión a Naboo *Misión a Nal Hutta *Misión a Numidian Prime *Misión a Oba Diah (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Oliu *Misión a Pasaana *Misión a Raxus *Misión a Rodia *Misión a Rugosa *Misión a Ryloth *Misión a Ryloth (Escuadrón Fénix) *Misión a Ryloth (Orden Jedi) *Misión a Scipio *Misión a Serenno (Garra de Krayt) *Misión a Serenno (Hermanas de la Noche) *Misión a Skako Menor *Misión a Tamsye Prime *Misión a Tatooine (Crisis Separatista) *Misión a Utapau *Misión a Vanqor *Misión a Vassek 3 *Misión a Zardossa Stix *Misión a Zygerria *Misión al Anillo de Kafrene *Misión al Nivel 1325 *Misión al Templo Jedi *Misión al Palacio de Jabba (Guerras Clon) *Misión de ayuda a Ryloth *Misión de encuentro con la Resistencia *Misión de rescate de Shmi Skywalker Lars *Misión en el Borde Exterior *[[Misión en la plataforma del Coloso|Misión en la plataforma del Coloso]] *Misión para barrer el corredor exterior del espacio *Misión para neutralizar a chantajistas *Misión a Mustafar (Primera Orden) *Misión para secuestrar un embarque de armas imperiales *Motín en el Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República *Objetivo carga segura *Ocupación de Geonosis *Ocupación de Kijimi *Operación en Geonosis *Operación en Hissrich *Operación Fractura *Orden 66 *Perdición de los Ordu Aspectu *Primera batalla de Felucia *Purga Jedi *Rebelión armada en el sector Atrivis *Recaptura de la nave de Darth Vader *Rescate de Adi Gallia *Rescate de Caleb Dume *Rescate de Ezra Bridger *Rescate de Galen Erso *Rescate de Ketsu Onyo *Rescate de la familia de Marg Krim *Rescate de Ojo *Rescate de Qin *Rescate de Quinlan Vos *Rescate en el Tranquilidad *Rescate en Florrum *Rescate en la Cantina de Chalmun *Rescate en la Nave de Control de Droides en Pantora *Ruptura de Mesula *Sabotaje del Resistencia *Secuestro de las hijas de Papanoida *Segunda batalla de Christophsis *Segunda batalla de Dathomir *Segunda Batalla de Felucia *Segunda Batalla de Geonosis *Segunda coronación de Réillata *[[Segunda incursión en el Coloso|Segunda incursión en el Coloso]] *Segunda misión a Florrum *Segunda misión a la Torre Doza *Segunda misión a Rodia *Segunda misión a Ryloth *Servicio memorial de Tai-Lin Garr *Subyugación de Mandalore *Tercera Batalla de Mygeeto *Terremotos en Bromlarch *Torneo en Serenno *Trabajo de demoliciones en Foerost *Tratado Jedi-Ordu Aspectu Grupos Bandas *Hakko Drazlip y los Tootle Froots Compañías *Helical HyperCom *Mobquet Swoops y Deslizadores *Sistemas de Diseño Sienar Especies *Aeosiano *Aleena *Ancianos (Naboo) *Ankhuralano *Agariano *Artiodac *Askajiano *Atterrano *Ave estelar (criatura) *Babosa *Brayano *Chelidae *Escarabajo de la basura *Especie de Nyny no identificada *Especie no identificada (Nes Ukul) *Especie precursora de los abednedo *Especie precursora de los crolute *Fillithar *Frigosiano *Ikkrukkiano *Iridoniano *Jawa *Kalak *Kindalo *Lanai *Lokori (especie) *Mahran *Mono-lagarto kowakiano *Mustafariano del norte *Nakadiano *Oki-poki *Pescador (Carnelion IV) *Pez sharvo *Plinoviano *Pulga *Rata de arena *Rayboo *Serpiente vexis *Simio-lagarto kowakiano *Solodo *Symeong *T'Laeem *Troig *Visitantes *Xan *Xi charriano *Zymod Familias *Clan Fardi *Familia Dameron *Familia de Chewbacca *Familia de Rey *Familia Doza *Familia Erso *Familia Graf *Familia Hux *Familia Leonis *Familia Palpatine *Familia Tico *Familia Yeager Flotas *2ª Flota *Armada Sith *Flota aliada *Flota de Defensa Local de Coruscant *Flota de la Nebulosa Brillante *Flota del sector Quellor *Flota del Sith Eterno *Flota local de la Nueva República *Flotilla Bulwark *Fuerza operativa de Anakin Skywalker *Fuerza operativa de Obi-Wan Kenobi *Grupo de Batalla Steadfast *Guardia Local Sullustana Gobiernos *Confederación de Sistemas Corporativos *Consejo de Bromlarch *Consejo de Los Diez *Federación Tapani *Imperio Esclavista Zygerriano Organizaciones *Abiertos *Alto mando Jedi *Banda Ave de Guerra *Buscador (Jedi) *Casas Reales *Célula de Asesoría Estratégica *Cerrados *Clan de Iniciados Jedi *Clan Heliost *Clan Kryze *Comando Rebelde *Compañía mercenaria nikto no identificada *Comunicaciones (Inteligencia) *Consejo de Reasignación *Consejo de Reconciliación *Creciente Bravo *Cuerpo de Exploración *Cuerpo de Servicio Jedi *Cuerpo Diplomático de la República *Cuerpo Médico *División técnica *Equipo de campo de Galen Erso *Grupo de Armas Especiales de la República *Guardias de las Islas Firestone *Hechiceros de Tund *Iglesia del Creciente Contenido *Incursor de la Primera Orden *Inteligencia de la Alianza *Inquisición *Krath *Mandaloriano de Infantería Pesada *Mando de la Flota/Leyendas *Mando de la Flota (Imperio Galáctico) *Mando de la Flota (Nueva República) *Mando de la Flota de Defensa Chiss *Mando de la Flota de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica *Mando de la Flota de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República *Ministerio de Transporte *Oficial clon médico *Oficial de navegación clon *Oficina del Canciller *Ordu Aspectu *Piloto de deslizador oruga de la Primera Orden *Programa de Futuros de la República *Protector Soberano *Proyecto Poder Celestial *Realeza corelliana *Red de espías de la Alianza Rebelde *Remanente Imperial de Gideon *Senado Galáctico *Senado Separatista *Senadores operativos de Coruscant *Sith Eterno *Soldado de buceo de la Primera Orden *Soldado de electropincho *Soldado de frontera *Soldado Sith *Soldado Sith jet *Técnico de la Resistencia *Tribu humana no identificada *Tribu klatooiniana no identificada *Tripulación de vuelo de soldado clon Religiones *Caballeros de Ren *Orden Jedi *Secta anacoreta *Sith Series de droides *Astromecánico R6 *Droide cazarrecompensas *Droide de combate serie B/Canon *Droide de cuarta clase *Droide de energía MPH *Droide de limpieza *Droide de seguridad de la Nueva República (tipo 1) *Droide de seguridad de la Nueva República (tipo 2) *Droide de Utilidad A-LT *Droide guardián TT-8L/Y7 *Serie MSE Unidades militares *3ª Legión *32ª Unidad de Comando *44ª Legión *105º Batallón *224ª División Acorazada Imperial *975ª guarnición de soldados de asalto *Academia de la Nueva República *Academia del Mando de la Flota *Alto Mando de la Nueva República *Alto Mando de la República *Batallón Carnívoro *Batallón Ejecución *Batallón de Depa Billaba *Brigada no identificada *Cadete Imperial *Comandos Gossam *Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares *Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la República *Cuerpo de oficiales muun *Cuerpo de pilotos de TIE *Division de Recaudación y Seguridad del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Ejército de la Primera Orden *Ejército del Sith Eterno *Escuadrón Alfabeto *Escuadrón As *Escuadrón Azul (Vrogas Vas) *Escuadrón CS *Escuadrón cuatro *Escuadrón de Alas-X no identificado *Escuadrón de Elrik Vonreg *Escuadrón Parang *Escuadrón Rampante *Escuadrón seis *Escuadrón Vixus *Flotilla *Fuerza de Defensa Kerkoidiana *Fuerzas Armadas de Alsakan *Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza *Fuerzas Armadas de la Antigua República *Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden *Fuerzas de Seguridad Punitivas del Gremio de Comercio *Fuerzas Especiales de la Primera Orden *Grupo Exeter *Grupo FL *Grupo FO *Guardia Escarte *Guardia Iotrana *Guarnición de Scarif *[[Guarnición del Coloso|Guarnición del Coloso]] *Guarnición Imperial (Mantooine) *Jinetes de las Nubes *Legiones de Defensa Locales de la Federación de Comercio *Mando de Cazas Estelares de la Nueva República *Mando de la Flota *Mando de la Flota de la República *Mando de la Flota Imperial *Movimiento de resistencia de Bail Organa *Nuevo batallón de Depa Billaba *Remanente Imperial de la Nebulosa Queluhan *Resistencia Corelliana *Resistencia de Lothal *[[Resistencia del Coloso|Resistencia del Coloso]] *Servicio diplomático *Tripulación de Lina Graf *Unidad de Kimmund *Vanguardia Rebelde *Vuelo Clon Siete *Vuelo Rojo (Alianza Rebelde) Localizaciones Ciudades *Campamento de reasentamiento 43 de Lothal *Centro Administrativo Uno de Haidoral *Ciudad Capital de Bardotta *Ciudad capital de Inusagi *Ciudad capital de Malpaz *Ciudad Eriadu *Ciudad Hanna *Ciudad Rordis *Colmena Stalgasin *Fucallpa *Nabat *Quarrow *Raxulon *Rowrakruk Estrellas *Colla (estrella) *El Anillo *El Anillo (enana negra) *Naboo (estrella) *Sol de Hosnian *Tatoo I *Tatoo II Estructuras *Academia de Servicio del sector Terrabe *Academia de vuelo de Hosnian Prime *Academia Imperial de Eriadu *Academia Jedi (Ossus) *Academia Júnior *Academia Militar de la Nueva República (Ganthel) *Aldea Jedi *Anfiteatro de Planeación Estratégica *Archivo Graf *Bar no identificado (Maldo Kreis) *Biblioteca Real de Alderaan *Casa de la ópera de Ciudad Hanna *Casa del Senado de Chandrila *Casa del Senado de Quarrow *Casino Canto *Catacumbas de Cadera *Centro Científico y Técnico de la República *Centro de Detención Imperial y Campo de Trabajo LEG-817 *Ciudadela Sith *''Coloso'' *Complejo Fardi *Complejo Militar de Ciudad Tipoca *Cuartel general de Helical HyperCom *Cuartel general de Inteligencia Naval *Cuartel general de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República *Depósito de combustible de Ciudad Lothal *Edificio del capitolio (Ciudad Hanna) *Edificio del Senado Separatista *Edificio Ejecutivo Imperial *Escondite de Mol *Estación Rishi *Fábrica de droides de Mokivj *Fortaleza del jefe *Gran Biblioteca (Ossus) *Gran Observatorio Orbital de Coruscant *Hogar de Ben Kenobi *Hotel del Casino Canto *Instalación de producción de Helical HyperCom *Instalación del remanente Imperial *Mansión del gobernador *Mina de cortosis *Museo de Bar'leth *Museo de Ciencias Multiespecie *Nueva Academia *Oficina de Adquisiciones *Oficina de Doza *Palacio Ducal *Palacio Pyke *Plataforma de aterrizaje E-22 *Plataforma de aterrizaje OB-99 *Puesto de avanzada Jedi de Elphrona *Recinto penitenciario de Arrth-Eno *Refinería de Gas del Cinturón de Asteroides *Sala de espera del Senado *Santuario Sith *Taberna de la Tía Z *Templo de Eedit *Templo de la Fuerza de Ashas Ree *Templo Jedi (Dantooine) *Templo Jedi (estructura) *Templo Jedi (Ossus) *Templo Jedi (Tython) *Templo Jedi (Tython)/Leyendas *Templo Jedi (Vrogas Vas) *Templo Jedi de Ledeve *Templo Sith *Templo Sith (Moraband) *Templo Sith (Mustafar) *Templo Unifar *Tienda de chatarra no identificada *Torre Argente *Torre Argente/Leyendas *Torre Doza *Torre de comunicaciones de Foerost *Trono de los Sith *Universidad de Bar'leth *Universidad de Rudrig *Vieja Casa de Encuentro Lugares *Abismo Megafauna *Acantilados del Imperio Muerto *Agujas-Espejo *Avenida Barbican *Bahía tres cinco *Baños sanadores twi'lek *Bestoon *Bamayar *Bulevar Héroes de la República *Calle de las Embajadas *Cámara del Consejo Jedi *Campamento de Incursores Tusken *Cantina de Nevarro *Cañón Lurch *Caos de Cristal *Cardovyte *Centro Médico Central de la República *Ciénaga de la Serpiente Dragón *Colección Bogan *Complejo minero mustafariano *Cueva del cuerno de barro *Cueva del Mal *Desierto E'Y-Akh *Distrito cinco *Distrito Imperial (Coruscant) *Distrito Polis *Distrito Uscru *Guarida de los Traficantes de Especias *Gran Paseo de la Rebelión *Granja de humedad de Kuiil *Grik *Hakotei *Isla Ansett *Isla templo *Islas Firestone *Ivexia *Izzik's *Jardín Celeste *Llanuras Gahenn *[[Mercado del Coloso|Mercado del Coloso]] *Mesa 746b *[[Muelles de carga del Coloso|Muelles de carga del Coloso]] *Nuevo Holsticio *Oficina del Emperador *Pasillo 328 *Pilas de Sombra *Plaza Amboo *Plaza del Senado (Chandrila) *Plaza del Senado (Nueva República) *Plaza Eleutherian *Plaza Imperial *Pozos de Grik *Provincia Dravabi *Recinto mercenario nikto *Restaurante *Sala del trono (Palacio Real de Theed) *Sala del trono de la Ciudadela Sith *Sistema de acueductos planetario de Bromlarch *Taller de Babu Frik *Tierras de Kloss *Páramos de Goazon *Torre de la Reconciliación *Torre del Alto Consejo *Torre del Consejo de Reasignación *Torre del Primer Conocimiento *Torres del Consejo *Universo *Valle Kerane *Valle Prohibido *Viejo Mercado de Hannatown *Wetyin *Zerm *Zona de Libre Comercio Lunas *Ajan Kloss *Centax 3 *Cinturón de Remanentes Mesulanos *Luna de Oba Diah *Luna del río de Al'doleem *Luna Hyboreana *Luna Rishi *Mantero *Mesula *Orchis 2 Nebulosas *Almagesto *Nebulosa Bantha Negro *Nebulosa Enmaekeda *Nebulosa Nyarikan *Nebulosa Queluhan *Nebulosa Shadda *Nebulosa Tamsis *Nebulosa Tifónica *Nebulosa Vulpinus *Protoestrella *Triángulo Ro-Loo Planetas *Abednedo *Absanz *Aeneid (planeta) *Agaris *Agoliba-Ado *Agoliba-Ena *Ahakista *Ai'ken Prime *Akuria *Aleen Menor *Alpinn *Allst Prime *Amethia Prime *Andelm IV *Anelsana *Ankhural *Ankus *Anteevy *Anzat *Aquaris *Aria Prime *Arreyel *Artiod Menor *Asusto *Atrisia *Attahox *Atterra Alfa *Atterra Bravo *Atterra Primo *Bamayar IX *Bar'leth *Basteel *Batuu *Belnar *Bilzen *Birren *Boothi XII *Bri'n *Bromlarch *Byss *Cadomai Prime *Calcoraan *Camson *Carajam *Cardota *Campo de asteroides de Castilon *Castilon *Chaaktil *Chagar IX *Cinturón Anoat *Constancia *Coruscant *Courtsilius *Crul *Dallenor *Dantooine *Devaron *Durkteel *Dwartii *Edis VII *Espinar *Feenix *Fillithar (planeta) *Flota de Wurtz *Galidraan III *Garos *Haidoral Prime *Herdessa *Hissrich *Hosnian *Hosra *Huk *Ikari *Karazak *Karnac *Kestos Menor *Kijimi *Lah'mu *Lahsbane *Lasan *Ledeve *Lokori *Lonera *Mahrance *Malian *Malpaz *Mantooine *Mendavi *Mokivj *Mooga *Nakadia *Nepotis *Nouane *Nueva Cov *Nueva Cov/Leyendas *Oliu *Ord Mynock *Pasaana *Planeta no identificado (Nes Ukul) *Planeta no identificado (Raada) *Planetoide *Planetoide no identificado (Gremio Minero) *Plin Minor *Pzandias *Quellor *Raysho *Rintonne *Serralonis *Skynara *Suba *Tangenine *Tehar *Thabeska *Thalassia *Tholoth *Trasse *Uogo'cor *Urce *Valc *Vandelhelm *Vandor *Vandor-1 *Ventooine *Yabol Opa *Yinchorr *Yout *Yuga 2 *Zastiga *Zeltros Ruta comercial *Corredor Enarc *Corredor Giju *Ruta Lantilliana Menor Sectores *Cúmulo Tragan *Mancomunidad Morelliana *Mundos de Ceniza *Sector Azure *Sector Bryx *Sistema Calcoraan *Sector Corusca *Sector Nouane *Sector Shasos *Sector Sloo *Sector Terrabe *Sector Trilon *Subsector Coruscant Sistemas *Sistema Adner *Sistema Adumar *Sistema Agamar *Sistema Agoliba-Tu *Sistema Ahch-To *Sistema Aleen *Sistema Annaj *Sistema Artiod *Sistema Atterra *Sistema Bardotta *Sistema Batonn *Sistema Castilon *Sistema Consejo *Sistema Coruscant *Sistema Hillindor *Sistema Jakku *Sistema Middian *Sistema Mokivj *Sistema Scarif *Sistema Te Hasa *Sistema Telerath *Sistema Tholoth *Sistema Tydane *Sistema Vanqor *Sistema Wobani Medios *An Exclusive Interview with George Lucas *Disney Emoji Blitz *Muchas piezas protésicas de Vader *StarWarsKids.com Miscelánea Enfermedades *Hematoignis *Plaga candoriana Idiomas *Cruly-3 *Idioma chelidae *Ur-Kittât *Rodiano (idioma) *Umbarano (idioma) *Umbarés Juegos *Apuesta *Pazaak Leyes *A Favor de Usar Territorio Toydariano para Enviar Provisiones de Apoyo a los Ciudadanos de Ryloth Poderes de la Fuerza *Lado luminoso de la Fuerza *Ritual Sith no identificado Títulos *Asignación *Barón de vuelo *Burócrata *Comandante de Entrenamiento Orgánico *Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide *Conde de Serenno *Consejero *Contramaestre *Corsario *Cultista Sith/Canon *Director Asistente *Escultor *Expósito *Fulcrum (título) *Gran Zigoth *Iniciado Jedi *Jefe Arquitecto Imperial *Jefe Bibliotecario *Jefe chatarrero *Jefe de Gabinete *Jefe de Inteligencia *Jefe de Seguridad *Líder As *Líder de escuadrón *Líder del Congreso Separatista *Madre (título) *Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren *Mariscal *Niño de la victoria *Oficial al mando *Oficial de Reclutamiento Imperial *Padawan *Padre (título) *Prelado *Presidente *Primer oficial *Representante júnior *Reprogramador de droides *Sava *Suboficial en jefe *Supervisor (asignación) *Teniente General *Vizconde (título) *Yeoman Mundo real Compañías *Chronicle Books *Disney+ *Entertainment Weekly *Golden Books *ILM TV *NBC *Skywalker Sound *Star Wars: Galactic Starcruiser *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge *Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance *Star Wars: The Black Series *The Topps Company, Inc. *Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation *Two Dots *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Fechas *1 de enero *14 de octubre *17 de marzo *25 de mayo *25 de septiembre *26 de septiembre *27 de septiembre *28 de septiembre *29 de septiembre *30 de septiembre *20 de diciembre *2019 *2020 *2021 *2022 *2023 *2024 *2026 Música *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 1 (Banda Sonora) *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 2 (Banda Sonora) *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 3 (Banda Sonora) *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 4 (Banda Sonora) *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 5 (Banda Sonora) *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 6 (Banda Sonora) *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 7 (Banda Sonora) *''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 8 (Banda Sonora) Películas, series y novelas *''Diccionarios Visuales de Star Wars'' *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' (guion) *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''First Order Villains'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *Lista de atracciones de parque temático *[[Película de Star Wars sin título|Película de Star Wars sin título]] *[[Película de Star Wars sin título (2020)|Película de Star Wars sin título (2020)]] *[[Película de Star Wars sin título (2022)|Película de Star Wars sin título (2022)]] *[[Película de Star Wars sin título (2024)|Película de Star Wars sin título (2024)]] *[[Película de Star Wars sin título (2026)|Película de Star Wars sin título (2026)]] *''Resistance Heroes'' *[[Rumbo a Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker|Rumbo a Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker]] *[[Saga de Star Wars|Saga de Star Wars]] *[[Serie de películas de Star Wars sin título|Serie de películas de Star Wars sin título]] *Serie de televisión de Cassian Andor sin título *Serie de televisión de Obi-Wan Kenobi sin título *Star Wars Adventures 16 *Star Wars Galaxy Of Adventures: Heroes & Villains *Star Wars Galaxy Of Adventures Chapter Book *''Star Wars Insider'' 26 *''Star Wars Insider'' 151 *''Star Wars Insider'' 157 *''Star Wars Insider'' 160 *''Star Wars Insider'' 192 *''Star Wars Insider'' 193 *''Star Wars Resistance: Meet the Pilots'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Guía Galáctica'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Novela'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker'' (línea de juguetes) *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker – La Edición Oficial de Coleccionista'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Adventures'' **Luke Skywalker: El Viaje Comienza **Darth Vader y el Poder del Lado Oscuro **Luke vs el Wampa: Escape de la Caverna **Un Droide Leal **Chewbacca: El copiloto de confianza **Darth Vader: Poder del Imperio **Princesa Leia vs. Darth Vader: Una Líder sin Miedo **Luke vs. la Estrella de la Muerte: El Ataque del X-wing **Han Solo: el Mejor Contrabandista de la Galaxia **Chewie vs. Holochess: Deja que el Wookiee Gane **Luke vs. el Emperador Palpatine: la Ascención del Mal **Luke vs Darth Vader **El Tamaño no Importa **El Rescate **Soldados del Imperio Galáctico **Entrenamiento con el Sable de Luz **Con los Amigos en Todas **Rescate del Compactador de Basura **El maestro Jedi **Comandante en la Batalla de Hoth **Un temible piloto de combate **El Artista del Escape **El Mejor Amigo del Piloto **Un amigo inesperado **Gangster Galáctico *''Star Wars: La Galaxia Te Necesita'' *''Star Wars: La Resistencia'' **''Star Wars: La Resistencia'' Primera Temporada ***El Recluta ***La Triple Oscura ***Fuel for the Fire ***The High Tower ***The Children from Tehar ***The Search for Kaz ***Signal from Sector Six ***Synara's Score ***The Platform Classic ***Secrets and Holograms ***Station Theta Black ***Dart and Cover ***Neeku's Reward ***When Thieves Drop By ***Treasure Chest ***GL-N (episodio) ***Bucket's Quest ***Unmotivated ***The Need for Speed ***Sixty Seconds to Destruction ***Buggle's Day Out ***The Rematch ***Bibo (episodio) ***Dangerous Business ***The Doza Dilemma ***The First Order Occupation ***The New Trooper ***The Core Problem ***The Disappeared ***No Escape: Parte 1 ***No Escape: Parte 2 **''Star Wars: La Resistencia'' Segunda Temporada ***Into the Unknown *''Star Wars: La Trilogía Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: Amazing Sticker Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Thrawn'' (serie de novelas) *''The Clone Wars'' Legacy *''The Clone Wars'': Séptima Temporada *''The Mandalorian'' **''The Mandalorian'' Primera Temporada ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 1 ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 2 ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 3 ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 4 ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 5 ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 6 ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 7 ***''The Mandalorian'' Capítulo 8 **''The Mandalorian'' Segunda Temporada *''The Moviemaking Magic of Star Wars: Ships & Battles'' *''The Star Wars Show'' *Trilogía de Star Wars sin título *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' Personas *Aaron McBride *Amy Ratcliffe *Anthony Carboni *Brian Herring *Bryce Dallas Howard *Callum Greene *Carl Weathers *Chuck Wendig *Cole Horton *Colin Trevorrow *Colin Wilson (productor) *D.B. Weiss *Daniel Craig *Daniel Mindel *David Benioff *Deborah Chow *Dominic Monaghan *Dominic Pace *Ed Sheeran *Emily Swallow *Giancarlo Esposito *Glyn Dillon *Jason McGatlin *Jimmy Vee *John Schwartzman *Jon Favreau *Julia Jones *Karen Gilchrist *Kevin Jenkins *Kevin Smith *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Maryann Brandon *Michelle Rejwan *Ming-Na Wen *Natalia Tena *Neal Scanlan *Nick Kellington *Nick Nolte *Nina Gold *Omid Abtahi *Paul Inglis *Pedro Pascal *Rick Carter *Rick Famuyiwa *Roger Guyett *Shannon Denton *Stephen Jackson Powers Jr. *Stephen Stanton *Taika Waititi *Tommy Gormley *Victoria Mahoney *Werner Herzog Objetos *Aguja *Anillo *Anteojos *Arco (arma) *Arco de energía *Arco de energía de Jannah *Arma cuerpo a cuerpo *Armadura de Sabine Wren *Armadura de Zorri Bliss *Ave silbante *Ballesta de Chewbacca *Banco de memoria *Bastón de Lando Calrissian *Bengala *Bláster A280-ECE *Bláster de Cassian Andor *Bláster de repetición ligero SE-14r de Lando Calrissian *Camisa *Capa *Casco *Chaqueta *Chaqueta de vuelo *Cañón antinaves *Cañón láser cuádruple AG-2G *Cañón láser KX3 *Cañón láser KX9 *Cetro *Carga minera *Collar de Rey *Computadora de vuelo *Comunicador de muñeca *Cuadrinoculares *Cubo de datos *Daga de Ochi *Datacrón *Electropincho *Farkiller *Fotorreceptor *Generador de escudo planetario SLD-26 *Holocrón de datos *Mapa a Skywalker *Máscara de Lord Momin *Orientador *Orientador del emperador *Orientador Sith *Pistola bláster de Finn *Pistola bláster Glie-44 *Porra *Postquemador *Primer sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker *Quanya *Rectena *Rifle A310 *Rifle bláster A-300 *Rifle bláster A280 *Rifle de asalto *Rollo Sith *Ropa *Sable de luz de Jaro Tapal *Sable de luz de doble hoja de bisagra *Sable de luz de la Segunda Hermana *Sable de luz de Leia Organa *Sable de luz de Qui-Gon Jinn *Sable de luz de Rey Skywalker *Sable de luz de Shaak Ti *Sable de luz de Ventress *Sable de luz Sith *Sabledardo kaminoano *Sables de luz de Darth Atrius *Sables de luz de Darth Sidious *Sextante de hiperespacio *Sopa *Superláser axial *Telémetro *Textos sagrados Jedi *Tienda *Túnica *Turboláser H9 *Uniformes militares de la Primera Orden *Urna de espíritu *Urtya *Vibroarma *Vibroguadaña *Vino esmeralda Personajes *398 *4D-M1N *Aarton Chireen *Abuela de Garazeb Orrelios *AD-4M *Adwin Charu *Aftab Ackbar *Aisha Freitas *Al *AL1-L3 *Albrekh *Alfons Allsing *Allie Samta *Alxa Kress *Amon *Amrashad *Amret Engell *Amuncie Tidian *Anciana de Tatooine no identificada *Ander Rendrake *Anjali *Ap'lek‎ *Aprendiz de Darth Bane *Arath Tarrex *Arrastrero alfa no identificado *Arrastrero beta no identificado *Ashla (Jedi) *Athewn Ozi *Athex *Babu Frik *Barok *Beaumont Kin *Bec Lawise *Begaral Moghare *Belkor Dray *Bellava Parnadee *BFB-7 *Bibo *Bo Rogiave *Bot (duros) *Brantis Mo Fresk *Brierly Ronan *Byrco Hansid *Cabeza de Platillo *Caelor Gaans *Carasynthia Dune *Cardo *Casca Panzoro *Che Amanwe Papanoida *Cherff Maota *Chrodber *CS-812 *Cuatro Maestros *D-O *Dalven Kyrell *Darth Crawl *Del Goren *Demine Lithe *Desolous *Din Djarin *Dios/Canon *Domaric Quinn *Dorae *Drak *Drav *Drawd Munbrin *Droide arquitecto *Droide camarera WA-7 *Droide de entrenamiento *Droide de seguridad serie KX *Droide monstruo *Droide sonda Víbora *Droide supervisor serie EV barman no identificado *Droide técnico *Droide tecnológico *Droide tecnológico/Leyendas *Dua Ningo *Duja *Dunstig Pterro *Eema *Egdir *El Niño *Enric Pryde *Eremita Consagrado *Eskro Casrich *Exim Panshard *Far Needle Theta *Fawn *Finnilus *FLO *Foga Brill *Frantis Griss *G1-7CH *Gallo *Gammit Chond *Gamorreano no identificado *Gamorreano no identificado 2 *Gamorreano no identificado 3 *Gideon *GL-N *Glem *Greef Karga *Gretz Droom *Harido Kavila *Hennix *Hermana de Cassian Jeron Andor *Hermana de Solha *Hermano de Solha *Hija de Landonis Balthazar Calrissian *Hijo de Sakhet *Hodnar Borrum *Honor Salima *Horn Ambigene *Huulik *Hylemane Lightbringer *Ibdun Dand *IG-11 *Ilo Jev *Imanuel Doza *Inquisidor no identificado *Instructor de cocina no identificado *Ira *Jape *Javor Tallensia *Jedi rebelde no identificado *Jonashe Solo *Jor Aerith *Jory (Alianza Rebelde) *Julen Rakab *K-4D8 *Kaeden Larte *Kalo'ne *Ketas *Kirak Infil'a *Krynbalt Kyr *Ky Narec *Lanzora Garan *Leh'ahnyo Vas *Li-Tan *Luitt *Lyra Erso *Madre de Chewbacca *Madre de Galen Walton Erso *Madre de Lyra Erso *Madre de Nakari Kelen *Madre de Rey *Mythrol no identificado *Maestro de Nes Ukul *Maestro Jedi de Jape *Mandalore el Grande *Maratelle Hux *Marcus Speedstar *Mattis Banz *Miara Larte *Miru Nadrinakar *Moff Imperial no identificado *Momin *Mon calamari no identificado (Mandaloriano) *Mon calamari noble no identificado *Morq *Nahdar Vebb *Nambi Ghima *Nari Sable *Neelo *Nes Ukul *Newland *Ninui *Nioma *Ochi *Oma Tres *Omera *Oo'ob *Padre de Galen Walton Erso *Padre de Momin *Padre de Rey *Palabee *Paodok'Draba'Takat Sap'De'Rekti Nik'Linke'Ti' Ki'Vef'Nik'NeSevef'Li'Kek *Pershing *Phara *Piar Nagelsa *Plesko Marno *Pok (twi'lek) *Pommel (gobernador) *Pommet Warrick *Praltal *Primer Jedi *Punch *R2-SHP *R5-2JE *R6-D8 *R6-LE5 *Reeva Demesne *Reeve Panzoro *Reina aeosiana no identificada *Reina de Naboo no identificada (40 ABY) *Remoto *Remoto de entrenamiento Marksman-H *Rendal Panzoro *Restelly Quist *Revan *Rissa Mano *Rodma Maddel *Rojo Tres (Vuelo Rojo) *Rojo Cuatro (Vuelo Rojo) *Roman Herbane *Rose Tico *RP-G0 *Rur Eterno *Sahali *Sam (Líder Rojo) *Seftin Vanik *Serchill Rostok *Shea Sadashassa *Shenda Mol *Shoril *Sifo-Dyas *Sobrina de Réillata *Soldado de asalto comandante de la Primera Orden no identificado *Solha *Streamdrinker *Tabala Zo *Tabor Seitaron *Tanner Cadaman *Tanu *Tarsus Valorum *Tasu Leech *Teckla Minnau *TF-1726 *Thom Hudd *Thomas Toov *Thorn *Tishra Kandia *TK-338 *Torius Chord *Tost *Tracker *TX-532 *Urcos Furdam *Uvell *Vaid Bloodfil *Val Isa *Var-Whill *Venisa Doza *Verge *Vicrul *Voe *Volt Vescuso *WA-2V *Wald *Wam Lufba *Whill no identificado *Wrobie Tyce *Wurtz *Yaddle *Yani (Coloso) *Yula Braylon *Z'Vk'Thkrkza *Zab Vehículos *090192 *Caza Ala-X de Poe Dameron *''As Amarillo'' *''As Azul'' *''As Negro'' *''As Rojo'' *''As Verde'' *Bahía de Frander *''Bermellón'' *Bombardero TIE de la Primera Orden *''Brightfox'' *Caminante araña *[[Carguero clase Darius G|Carguero clase Darius G]] *[[Carguero clase NK-Witell|Carguero clase NK-Witell]] *Carguero ZV-9 *Caza estelar TIE/dg *Ciudadela de Rur *Corbeta Furtiva IPV-2C *Corredor (vehículo) *''Crisol'' (crucero de entrenamiento Jedi) *[[Crucero de batalla clase Bulwark|Crucero de batalla clase Bulwark]] *Crucero diplomático alderaaniano *Crucero Librea *[[Crucero ligero clase Disidente|Crucero ligero clase Disidente]] *Depósito de combustible súper cisterna *[[Destructor Estelar clase Xyston|Destructor Estelar clase Xyston]] *''Enforcer One'' (clase Acclamator) *''Esperanza Brillante'' *Estación espacial no identificada (Ranzar Malk) *Estación Theta Black *Estación Zeta *Estrella de la Muerte *''Heraldo'' *''Hogar Brillante'' *''Hogar Fénix'' *Incursor AT-ST *Interceptor modificado TIE/wi *Juggernaut A4 *[[Lanzadera T-3c clase Delta|Lanzadera T-3c clase Delta]] *Lanzadera T-6 Jedi 775519 *''Legado de Bestoon'' *Mando de la Flota (estación espacial) *Moto deslizadora oruga 125-Z *Nave de desembarco Separatista *Nave de Transporte Intersistema de la Resistencia *''Nebulón-K'' *''Peligroso'' *Remolque estelar *[[Revientabúnqueres clase Libre Virgiliano|Revientabúnqueres clase Libre Virgiliano]] *''Ro-ti-Mundi'' *''ST 149'' *''Steadfast'' (clase Resurgente) *Superarma de Momin *Transportador corto GX1 *Transporte de tropas *Transporte interestelar WTK-85A *Tren *''Vorantis'' *Zephyr-J Extras *Alimento *Alquimista Sith *Anilam *Aurebesh **Aurek **Besh **Cherek **Cresh **Dorn **Enth **Esk **Forn **Grek **Herf **Isk **Jenth **Krenth **Krill **Leth **Mern **Nen **Nern **Onith **Osk **Orenth **Peth **Qek **Resh **Senth **Sen **Thesh **Trill **Usk **Vev **Wesk **Xesh **Yirt **Zerek *Ave estelar de la Alianza Rebelde *Bandolera *Baño *Blindaje de combustión *Boca *Cañón (arma) *Celebration *Celebration (1999) *Conjunción Pesadilla *Corredor *Cronología de la historia galáctica *Dedlanita *Duelo con sables de luz *Entrenamiento Jedi *Equinoccio *Forma II *Granito *Hipersaltos rápidos *Inmortalidad *Insignia de rango de la Primera Orden *Kyberita *Ladrón *Leñador *Lista de cómics *Lista de planetas *Manifiesto de carga *Mapa estelar *Medios de comunicación *Mérito de reputación *Minuto estándar *Motor de iones gemelos *Muerte *Obsidiana *Oído *Oro *Pelo *Piedra *Plástico *Poder de la Fuerza *Protocolo del Gremio de Avaladores *Proyecto Segador *Proyectos multimedia de Star Wars *Pruebas de Iniciación *Ranita *Roedor *Sanitario *Sello *Sentimiento anti-Jedi *Señal de auxilio *Sombra de masa *Traficante de especias *Transpariacero *Vendedor de antigüedades *Verano *Vergencia *Wupiupi Páginas de desambiguación *Anillo (desambiguación) *Arco *Armada Sith (desambiguación) *Ashla *Ave estelar (desambiguación) *Batalla de Coruscant (desambiguación) *Batalla de Geonosis (desambiguación) *Batalla de Kamino (desambiguación) *Batalla de Onderon (desambiguación) *Batalla de Saleucami (desambiguación) *Batalla de Takodana (desambiguación) *Capítulo 1 (desambiguación) *Crucible (desambiguación) *Defensor (desambiguación) *Droide de seguridad de la Nueva República *Enforcer One *Gideon (desambiguación) *Hosnian (desambiguación) *Mandaloriano (desambiguación) *Mando de la Flota (desambiguación) *Marcus *Misión a Ryloth (desambiguación) *Misión a Serenno (desambiguación) *Resistencia (desambiguación) *Segunda Flota *Soldado Sith (desambiguación) *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge (desambiguación) *Star Wars 9 *Vidente Plantillas *Plantilla:' *Plantilla:Año/Canon *Plantilla:Año/Eras *Plantilla:Año/ErasGalácticas *Plantilla:Año/Leyendas *Plantilla:AñosMundoReal *Plantilla:AutorEsbozo *Plantilla:Banda sonora *Plantilla:Batallones GER *Plantilla:BiografíaEsbozo *Plantilla:BN *Plantilla:Cadáver *Plantilla:Campañas de los Partisanos de Saw Gerrera *Plantilla:Chronicle *Plantilla:Clanes mandalorianos *Plantilla:Clases de droides *Plantilla:Confirmar *Plantilla:Consejo32 *Plantilla:ConsejoJedi19 *Plantilla:ConsejoJedi20 *Plantilla:ConsejoJedi22 *Plantilla:ConsejoJedi32 *Plantilla:ContinuitySwitch *Plantilla:Crisis Separatista Canon *Plantilla:D23 *Plantilla:DeidadEsbozo *Plantilla:DeudaDeVidafecha *Plantilla:DisneyXDLAYoutube *Plantilla:DisneyYoutube *Plantilla:Disputada *Plantilla:DK *Plantilla:DPB *Plantilla:Encuesta *Plantilla:Episodio IX multimedia *Plantilla:Episodios de Galaxy of Adventures *Plantilla:Episodios de Mandalorian *Plantilla:Episodios de Resistance *Plantilla:Estado de desarrollo desconocido *Plantilla:Fanon *Plantilla:Festividad *Plantilla:ForceCollection *Plantilla:Galaxy of Adventures *Plantilla:GEAtr *Plantilla:Guerra Civil Galáctica Canon *Plantilla:Guerra Fría *Plantilla:Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia *Plantilla:Guerras Clon Canon *Plantilla:Historia de los Jedi *Plantilla:Historia de los Sith *Plantilla:Idioma *Plantilla:Imp-Esbozo *Plantilla:Jedi: Fallen Order *Plantilla:Nav double *Plantilla:Novelas juveniles de las películas *Plantilla:Pelis-novelas *Plantilla:Purga Jedi *Plantilla:RebeliónEsbozo *Plantilla:Rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico *Plantilla:Redirección *Plantilla:RepEsbozo *Plantilla:Ropa *Plantilla:RopaEsbozo *Plantilla:Serie de libros *Plantilla:SideshowCite *Plantilla:SitiowebEsbozo *Plantilla:Star Wars *Plantilla:Star Wars Marvel *Plantilla:SWGE *Plantilla:SWKidsYoutube *Plantilla:Temporada de televisión *Plantilla:Usuario aurebesh *Plantilla:Usuario Canon *Plantilla:Usuario Ep VII *Plantilla:Usuario Ep VIII *Plantilla:Usuario Ep IX *Plantilla:Usuario HS *Plantilla:Usuario Pri *Plantilla:Usuario RO *Plantilla:Usuario Res *Plantilla:Usuario TCW *Plantilla:Verificar *Plantilla:Verificar/plantilla